Imaging sensors that implement a rolling shutter are typically much smaller and less expensive than imaging sensors that implement a global shutter. Size and cost can be limited because rolling shutter sensors do not implement a storage circuit per photodiode in a pixels array. One limitation of a rolling shutter sensor is that upper lines of the rolling shutter sensor are exposed earlier than lower lines of the rolling shutter sensor. Exposing the upper lines earlier than the lower lines of the rolling shutter sensor introduces a distortion of a captured image when there is motion (i.e., a point of reference may move in between the time the upper lines are exposed and the later time when the lower lines are exposed).
Distortion caused due to rolling shutter sensors creates issues when implemented as part of a multi-sensor camera. The distortion causes a mismatch when images from multiple sensors are stitched together. The images of two sensors are not properly aligned when stitched together because pixels from one of the rolling shutter sensors may be exposed earlier than pixels from another of the rolling shutter sensors. The distortion causes motion artifacts.
It would be desirable to implement a multi-sensor camera using rolling shutter sensors.